


Promiscuous

by prettyhurts



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Accidental Sex, Angst, Awkward Sexual Situations, Bottom Dean, Closet Sex, M/M, Rimming, Some Plot, Top Sam, sort of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-22 11:00:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3726277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettyhurts/pseuds/prettyhurts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean's all alone and it's Sam that he want.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

He’d never admit it, but sneaking around people’s houses always put Sam at a feeling of unease. 

Sneaking into _innocent_ people’s apartments, looking through their stuff, it just didn’t sit well with Sam. It’s not that Sam didn’t like sneaking around people’s places, because he did, but this person wasn’t even part of the case. If Sam didn’t know better he’d say Dean was doing this for personal pleasure.

 Dean had pretty much dragged him there, and Sam was not one to say no to his older brother. Sneaking around the empty apartment, Sam was determined not to touch anything, almost certain that it would be spotted when the owner of the apartment got back. Irritated and worried, he turned to Dean. “Exactly what are we looking for?”

"We're not _looking_ for anything. We’re simply looking through this guy’s apartment. You need to chill, Sammy.” Dean’s voice was a calm whisper. “He has what, schizophrenia, right? And that makes you paranoid. So I wouldn’t be surprised if he has any-“Dean was cut short by a sharp crack and the windows blowing out from behind them. Dean shoves them both to the ground, Sam landing astride Dean’s thighs. Dean brings his arms over his head and Sam ducks low, sheltering Dean’s body with his body and arms.

The position has brought Sam way too close, his broad shoulders way too close to Dean, his muscular legs trapping Dean’s way too tightly, and Dean trembles. His heart swells with the realization that Sam’s first instinct was to protect him and he shudders, almost violently.

Sam glanced down at him with an almost worried look in his eyes, and Dean struggles not to blush under the gaze.

However, the moment is broken when the doorknob rattles nearby. Not being one to panic, Sam did what Dean immediately ordered and scampered into the closest closet behind Dean. Sam slipped quietly through the door frame before quickly shutting it, feeling Dean pressed firmly against his back. Sam turns, and presses close to Dean to make sure he’s far out of view from the man as he can be. He could hear the voices of men ranting, angry sounds in the room but they sounded distant in his ears.

“Dean, exactly who’s apartment are we in?” Sam hissed as quietly as possible. In the very dim light Sam could just make out an embarrassed look on Dean’s face. “ _Dean_ ,” he warned, “you’re going to get both of us possibly killed if you don’t tell me.”

The voices grew closer and the door to the room slammed open and two men walked in. Dean squeezed his eyes shut, hoping that Sam wouldn’t continue to press the issue.

Sam presses himself closer, if possible, his mouth unexpectedly grazing Dean’s cheek, near his lips.

Dean immediately bit down on his bottom lip, keeping his eyes fixed on the door. Oh god, oh god, this was beyond embarrassing. He felt his cheeks flush at the slight touch of lips and he let out a small, shuddering exhale as he prays Sam doesn’t notice anything. 

“You better get comfortable, we might be here for a while,” Sam sighed out. He notices the furious blush in Dean’s cheeks and tips his head down to look him in the eye. “You okay?”

“I’m fine. Awesome,” Dean breathed out, glaring at the slits of light on the closet door.

Sam quietly shushes Dean and at that moment his hips lightly passed over Dean’s and he feels something. Hard.

“Oh.”

Dean stifled a gasp, ashamed by his body’s reaction. “Sammy, please… don’t…” He didn’t want Sam to jump to conclusions, even though he was bound to figure it out anyway. “It’s not you… i-it’s the dangers. I-I don’t know what it is, but it’s not y-you.”

Sam’s grin was smug. “Okay.”

“Don’t say okay like 'okay', I’m being s-serious.”

“Okay,” Sam whispered in the same tone as before. Dean huffed out an annoyed sigh, pressing the heel of his head to his bulge to relieve some of the tension. Sam leaned in closer and began sucking gently on his earlobe. “Just do whatever you have to.”

Dean let out a small whine, his mind buzzing. There was no way this was happening. This wasn’t possible, not in Dean’s wildest dreams. It was weird and he felt dizzy from the sudden attention he was getting.

“Oh god-we, Sam, we shouldn’t do this. Your m-my brother and we’re in a closet,” Dean tried reasoning, mostly for himself.

“That didn’t stop you from getting hard, did it? And besides, Dean, we might never get another chance. We could die.” Sam nipped at the sensitive spot just behind Dean’s jaw, sucking hard. Dean whimpered softly and Sam thought he might die. The sound was so needy, so helpless, so unlike Dean. As much as Sam wanted to hear more of it, he couldn’t risk being caught.

“Ssh,” Sam hissed, “Shut up, Dean.”

Sam quickly decided he couldn’t trust Dean to keep quiet, so, in a very bold (and not very well thought out) move, he crushes their mouths together, swallowing whatever delicious sounds Dean would’ve made.

Dean didn’t even have time to blink before there was a crushing pressure against his own lips, and it took him a second to realize what it was and _fucking hell_ Sam was _kissing_ him. He tried to pull his head away, but backed up against the wall and Sam just followed. Then there was a hand in his jeans and he was pretty sure the world just turned upside down as his knees buckled and he slumped against Sam chest with a small whimper.

Dean bit down on his lip to keep more sounds from escaping. This felt so surreal; he was in a closet with his brother, there were angry men on the other side of the door… and they were grinding like horny teenagers. Talk about ironic. He was even more surprised when he felt Sam’s hard-on poke his hip.

Dean’s hips bucked against Sam’s and he swallowed the moan that threatened to fall past his lips, instead focusing on nibbling at Sam’s bottom lip and wrapping his legs around Sam’s waist so the angel was better.

It took all of Sam’s power not to moan, and he begins to grind harder and faster against Dean, needing to finish them both. He knows it won’t last long, Dean’s practically writhing against him, he just prays Dean will be able to keep quiet.

Dean leans forward, his forehead on Sam’s broad shoulder as he clings to his biceps. God, he was so close that it was embarrassing. It wasn’t the situation; it was more because it was Sam. All rational thoughts left his head as he reached a peak a tipped over, teeth digging into his lip hard enough to draw blood as he tries not to cry out in pleasure, hips bucking wildly against Sam before he emptied his load in his jeans like a frigging _teenager_ before he went limp.

Sam followed a brief second after Dean, falling over the edge with Dean’s mouth hot on his neck, gasping silently into his hair.

“You okay?” he asks quietly. Dean’s mouth is swollen, a hickey forming behind his right ear. Dean huffed a tired laugh, gathers the strength and unhooks his legs from Sam’s waist and ran a hand through his own hair.

“’M great,” he mumbled, running his eyes over Sam’s disheveled appearance; his messed up hair, wrinkled shirt and unmistakable hickey on the side of his neck where he had bit down. What were they thinking? Dean shook himself out of it, straightening his shirt and fixing his hair before looking up at Sam again. “Sam…”

“Don’t mention it. You needed it.” Sam tossed his bangs out of his eyes and gazed out of the closet. “They’re gone. We should go before they come back.”

Dean would’ve protested more, simply because the situation was far too messed up to have happened just because “he needed it.” It wasn’t possible. So he nodded but made a mental note to talk more about it as soon as they left.

“Out the window?” Dean suggested. Sam nodded and quietly stepped out of the closet. Suddenly, footsteps could be heard in a different room.

“You go,” Sam spun around. “You’ll be okay right? Can you walk? Run?”

“Sam, I’m not leaving you behind!” Dean hissed, grabbing a hold of Sam’s shirt. “You come with me, or I’m not leaving either.”

“Fine,” Sam agreed and they both slipped out the window at the same time, despite the tight squeeze. The fall hurt slightly, but Dean couldn’t be bothered and jogged over to the alley on the side of the building. Leaning against the wall, he wiped the sweat from his brow.

“Sammy, we need to talk about what just happened.”

“What? Oh. Why? It’s over, there’s nothing to talk about. Now let’s get out of here,” Sam sighed, starting to walk away, but Dean wouldn’t have it.

“There is something to talk about, Sam. Why’d you do it? Was it to make me feel bad? To make yourself feel good?”

“I did it because,” Sam drawled, “I don’t know… because I felt like it? It was the heat of the moment kind of thing, Dean. Okay?” Sam sighed. “And I wanted to see how you’d react.”

“So, it was just a fucking experiment. Is that what you’re saying, Sam?” Dean laughed harshly, hurt shining in his eyes. “Wow, well aren’t you a saint, Sammy? That’s just fantastic. Do what you want, I’m going back to the motel.”

“Dean…”

“No! Don’t ‘Dean’ me. Let me go, Sammy,” Dean whispered. Sam didn’t even realize he had his hand gripping Dean’s arm, preventing him from walking away. Then, something inside him clicked.

“You…” he starts, ignoring the panic in Dean’s eyes. “You liked it, didn’t you? And not only that, you like… me.”

“Just… let me go,” Dean sighed, gaze falling to the ground as embarrassed tears prickled in his eyes. There was no need to add fuel to this particular fire. “Let’s just go.”

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

The ride back to the motel was awkward, to put it lightly. Sam was staring out the window but he knew Dean was seething miserably beside him. Halfway there, he turned to him.

“Dinner? Burgers? On me?” Silence. “Please?”

Dean didn’t turn his head to look at Sam, he just couldn’t. He stared at the road ahead of him and sighed.

“I’m not hungry. It’s nice that you’re thinking about someone other than yourself for once, I just don’t feel like eating.”

Sam cringed. He knew Dean would be bitter about the situation.

“I’m sorry, Dean. I really am. I didn’t think it would end up like this.”

“Well maybe you should start planning ahead!” Dean snapped as they reached the motel and opened his door, stumbling out and inhaling deeply. He ignored the sharp pain in his chest.

“Dean… If there’s anything, _anything_ at all that I can do to make it up to you, please tell me.”

Dean stopped before the door, pushing the key in and opening it, turning to look at Sam over his shoulder with glassy, pained eyes.

“That’s for you to find out, college boy. It wouldn’t be the same if I told you.” The nickname is there, but Sam feels actual venom coming from it this time. He cringes again.

Dean shook his head before stepping into the motel room, kicking his shoes off he went into the fridge for a beer, deep down pleased to find there was only one left. He went over to the small couch and kicked his legs up, spreading himself over the whole couch.

“I’m ordering Chinese,” Sam announced, walking to the fridge. Closing it without the drink he wanted, he stood awkwardly by the door leading to the beds, phone in hand. “Want what you usually get?”

“Whatever but make it a small size,” Dean muttered to the bottle in his hand. “Like I said, I’m not hungry.”

Sam is quick to order the food, ignoring Dean’s size request. Afterwards he kicks off his shoes and sits on the table across from the couch, staring intently at Dean.

“How long?”

Dean was mindless scrolling on his phone, not doing anything in particular, just not wanting to have to look at Sam.

“How long what? Be more specific, Sam,” Dean mumbles, still not looking up from his phone.

“How long have you loved me?” He knows Dean will respond with something stupid, so he continues. “More than normal family-love loved me?”

Dean shook his head, thought about arguing but knows there’s no point. “I don’t know. It just sort of happened, I guess.”

“These kinds of things don’t just happen, Dean,” Sam leaned forward, throwing Dean’s phone further down the couch. “When did it start?”

“Fuck off, Sam! I don’t wanna talk about it and I was doing something important!” Dean snarled, reaching forward to get his phone, but Sam stopped him, covering Dean’s hand with his.

“I’m not going to let you up until you tell me. Stop lying. I know you want to talk about it. We’re _going_ to talk about it. Now tell me, why do you love me? You’re pissed at me all the time.”

“Wow, great observation Sherlock Holmes,” he snapped. Sighing, when he realized Sam wasn’t lying about not letting him up, he continued. “Why do I love you? You’re the most amazing person I’ve ever met. I don’t think I could live a single day without you. At first I thought it was just because we’re all this family has left and all that, but it’s not. It’s you, Sam. I-I never get bored with you, you just mean the world to me and nothing will ever change that.”

Sam stared at Dean, taking in everything. He didn’t know what to say.

After what seemed like hours of silence, Dean felt irritation rising from deep in his chest, throwing the most deadly glare he could muster at Sam, he stood up abruptly, ripping his hand away from Sam. “See, Sam? This is why we don’t talk about our fucking feelings. Good night.” And with that, he turned away and fled into the other room, slamming the door behind him.

Sam knew better than to run after him, knowing that Dean needed to blow off some steam before it was possible to talk to him.

Someone knocks at the door- Chinese. He carefully balances the take out boxes on one arm and tries to open the door that leads to where they will sleep.

“Dean.” No answer. “Dean the food’s here.” No answer. “Dean if you don’t open the door I’ll eat your food. And your fortune cookie.”

Dean sat on his bed, staring at the shirt Sam had left on his this morning, glancing at the door when he hears Sam knock. Jesus, he was acting like a lovesick, hormonal teenager and there was nothing he could do about it.

“Fine! I told you I’m not hungry,” Dean shouted back at him. He was irritated, angry and sad all at the same time, which was never a good mix.

“Your fortune cookie says, ‘Forgiveness is the mother of good deeds.’ Huh, would you look at that.”

Dean couldn’t help but snicker at that, but quickly stopped.

“Why’d you even lock the door, Dean? Are you naked? Not that that matters.” Sam rattles the doorknob once more, for good measure. “Dean, please…”

With a sigh, Dean moves to the door, resting his forehead against it. “What do you want me to say, Sam? There’s nothing more to say or do. Can we… can we please pretend this never happened and go back to normal?”

“This isn’t normal, Dean. You’ve locked yourself in our room and now you won’t talk to me. Please, Dean.”

“You hurt me, Sam. I know I hate talking about my feelings, but I did, Sammy. I opened up for you, and what did you do? You stared at me like I was from another planet. I’m not an experiment, Sam.”

However, despite himself, Dean caved and ended up turning the doorknob. Seeing Sam sitting on the floor with his head in his hands, he cleared his throat. “Are you worried with me feeling like this? Are you gonna run off and leave me alone?”

“No, Dean. I need you.”

Dean pretty much gaped at Sam before melting into a smile. Sam smiled back warmly, starting to stand up. It was natural instinct to Dean to offer him a hand, but when he did, he felt a blush creepy up his neck at the heat radiating off Sam’s big hands.

“I thought you knew that,” Sam smiled. Dean’s heart fluttered and he shrugged. Sam reached up to tap Dean’s cheeks. “You’re so cute.”

“Shut up, Sammy,” Dean laughed, batting Sam’s hand away from his cheeks, already feeling more relaxed and lighter.

“So are we going to eat now?”

Dean was quiet for a moment. “I’m not gonna forget about this, you know. I will hold this against you in the future.”

“Yeah, I know. Now let’s eat! I’m starving.”

“Alright, you whiny bitch,” Dean laughed, amused as he passed one of the takeout boxes and a pair of chopsticks to Sam.

“Just out of curiosity, why’d you willingly do it? The ‘experiment’, I mean,” Sam asked, shoving a piece of chicken in his mouth and reaching up to use air quotes around ‘experiment.’

“U-uuh…” Dean stuttered, automatically leaning on his hands, backing away from Sam. “’Cause you wanted to humiliate me?”

Sam sighed, giving Dean a look that made him feel like the stupidest person in the whole world. Feeling his face flush, Dean blinked, licking his lips briefly. He slowly brought a piece of lo mein to his open mouth, eyes searching Sam’s gaze.

“What do you really think? What do you _want_ to think?” Sam doesn’t break his stare, watching as the noodle slurped past Dean’s hypnotizing lips.

“I…” Dean swallowed, breaking the gaze and turning it on the Chinese food, nervously twirling the food around his chopstick and shaking his head. “It’s impossible. There’s no way… I’m your _brother_ for Christ sakes; I wouldn’t think you’d ever think of me like that.”

“You’re the only one I see for hours on end when we’re in the car together. You’re the only one I can joke with and not have it feel forced. Yeah you’re my brother, but you’re also my best friend.” Sam crawls closer. “And you don’t think that would make me think of you like that?”

Dean swallowed hard, turning his head back up to look at Sam and flinching, noticing the predatory way he was crawling over.

“So you think of me…” Dean blinked rapidly, trying to process all the information, “like that?”

“I guess you could say that,” Sam murmurs. He’s very close now; Dean knows if he leaned forward a centimeter their noses would be touching. “Thinking of kissing me, Dean? That’s normal.”

“We’re far from normal,” Dean whispers weakly, eyes flickering between Sam’s hazel, intent eyes to his lips.

“Really?” Sam mutters, his smile smug. “I guess our definitions are different.”

And with that, he pushes Dean down on the mattress and kisses him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 :). Hope you guys like it, sorry it was short. I'll post chapter 3 as soon as I can.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> actual sex in this chapter, just saying. okay, you've been warned.

Dean had exactly a second to release a small gasp before he felt the pressure of soft, warm lips against his own and he sighed into the kiss, eyes fluttering shut. Sam sunk down to rest his weight on Dean’s thighs, bringing his arms to wrap around his neck.

Dean slid his hands up Sam’s back, marveling at the broadness of it as he tangled his fingers in Sam’s hair, wandering about the soft locks that tickled his palms when he angled the kiss a little, making it slightly deeper. He had to admit that a little moan slipped out at that. The fact that Sam did this, wanted this, was enough to send a flurry of butterflies straight to his stomach.

Sam rolled Dean on top of him, pulling him close with a happy sigh. “I’ve wanted this for so long…” He murmured into his mouth, quickly silenced again by Dean’s lips. “Hnn…”

Dean chuckled, pulling away to catch his breath. He probably had the dumbest grin on his face as he played with Sam’s hair. Sam was practically purring under all the attention, running his fingers along Dean’s jawline and down his neck.

“Where do you want me to kiss you?”

“Isn’t that something you should find out for yourself?” He challenged, raising an eyebrow.

“Oh so we’re playing that game? I bet I can guess your kinks,” Sam teased with a hint of amusement in his eyes.

“I’d like to see you try, hot shot.”

“You like…” Sam swooped in to nip at Dean’s neck, causing him to shudder. “Neck kisses, thigh kisses…” Sam paused to bite hard at Dean’s neck, and this time Dean cried out. “And being marked.” Sam’s fingers dipped down to Dean’s hips, brushing against the sensitive area. Dean shuddered violently, biting his lip to stifle a giggle. “And you’re ticklish!”

Dean’s eyes widened and before he got time to react, those long fingers were tickling his sides, making him yelp and laugh in surprise. “H-How did you know all of that?” Sam grinned, shrugging innocently. “Okay, I get it, you smart little shit! Now, let me up! D-Don’t tickle me!”

Sam, suddenly feeling superior, flipped him over and began to tickle him mercilessly, digging his fingers into the soft flesh, pinning him to the bed with his legs.

“Not letting you go,” he hissed over Dean’s high pitched squealing and giggling, “Until you guess mine.”

Dean gasped and giggled, trying to struggle and break away from Sam’s grip. “S-Sammy, please! I don’t know.”

“Looks like I’ll just have to tickle it out of you, then!” Sam’s touches became tauntingly vicious and he bent down to suck Dean’s earlobe into his mouth, teasing and nipping gently. “C’mon, Dean! I did it for you, it can’t be that hard!”

Dean squirmed and released a small whimper that was soon drowned out by his breathless laughter as he tried to think.

“Y-You asshole! Um, I know you like to be right a-and you like to dominate me. And…and you like it when I call you Sammy,” Dean breathed out, squirming under Sam.

“Good boy,” Sam’s voice was honeyed and smooth. “And what if I just flipped you over and had my way with you?”

“Well, I wouldn’t say no,” Dean states, smirking as he tried to regain his breath. “Tell you what, smartass, keep telling me stuff about me and I’ll let you do whatever you want with me,” he added, eyes darkening and his smirk turning challenging.

“Fine,” Sam whispered, inhaling deeply in Dean’s neck and drinking in the little moan, the fluttering hands at Dean’s side. “You like missionary. Especially with women…” He ran his hand over the small of Dean’s back and rolled them over so Dean was straddling his hips. “And you like riding.”

“Well then, college boy. You answered your questions correctly; I’m all yours, baby boy,” Dean whispered, looking down at Sam’s face with a grin.

Sam grinned back up at him, pressing his hands into Dean’s thighs and pulled him down for a deep kiss.

“I’m gonna do so many things to you, Dean. You will beg for me and I’m gonna make you _scream_ ,” he mumbled against Dean’s open mouth.

“Yeah, you’re all talk, no play, Sammy. Prove it to me, big boy.”

Sam flipped them over again, whipping his shirt over his head. Dean ran his hands over the firm muscles before squirming and letting out a small whine when Sam bit down on his collarbone. But no matter what, Dean was determined not to beg for Sam. He still had some of his dignity.

Sam growled, bowing his head to take the zipper on Dean’s jeans into his mouth, pulling Dean’s boxers and jeans off in one motion before diving between Dean’s legs. Sam stared up at Dean with such intensity that Dean found himself squirming under the weight of it. He hoisted Dean’s legs up so his calves were resting on Sam’s shoulders, nipping at Dean’s inner thigh before pressing a kiss to Dean’s entrance. Dean felt his face flush and thought he might explode from the feeling of being so… _exposed_.

Dean’s back arched when Sam’s tongue licked around his rim, grinding down onto Sam’s face and mewling shamelessly in a way that should’ve been embarrassing, but he couldn’t have been bothered. “S-Sammy, you don’t-t… that’s dirty…” He objected, despite himself.

“Your mouth is dirtier, Dean.” Sam chuckled, low and dark, pulling back and biting at Dean’s inner thigh. “Do you want me to stop?”

Dean cursed at the bite, shuddering. “No, G-God, no.”

“That’s what I thought,” Sam growled, dipping his head and pressing the flat part of his tongue to Dean’s hole, drawing a slow circle around the rim before pressing his tongue inside Dean. Sam’s not gentle, he’s rough and dominating and everything Dean ever needed.

Dean arched and cried out into the ceiling as he felt Sam’s clever tongue flick at his entrance. Sam was unrelenting, practically fucking Dean with his tongue and turning into a moaning mess. Without moving that much, Sam managed to pull his bag over and in less than a minute got his fingers slick with the lube from his bag. He pulled his tongue out, giving Dean no time to recover before pushing two fingers in.

Dean bit down so hard on his lip he drew blood as to not shout, legs trembling as they bracketed Sam’s head. A small moan slipped from his lips as he pushed back on the fingers.

Sam pushed deeper, smirking as he watched Dean try not to make any noises. Adding another finger, he curled three fingers against Dean’s prostate, grinning when Dean bit his lip hard throwing his head back and bringing his hands down to thread in Sam’s hair.

“C’mon, Dean. Just give in. But whatever you do,” Sam pauses to slip the tip of his tongue in with his fingers, “don’t come.”

Dean released a tiny whine against his will, his body automatically responded to Sam’s words and bedroom voice.

 “S-Sam…” he keens, hips bucking into empty air and grinding down onto Sam’s hand at the same time, his orgasm too close to stop. “Shitshitshitshit-!”

Sam carefully pulls his fingers out of Dean, nipping at his inner thigh again.

“I told you not to come,” he whispers quietly, so quietly that Dean almost didn’t hear him over his own panting. Sam pushes his own jeans off and rips Dean shirt off, slicking his cock with lube. He rolls them over as Dean opens his mouth.

“’M sorry, Sammy, I-“Dean was cut off as Sam sat Dean on his cock without a moment’s hesitation.

“Consider this your punishment Dean. You ride me until you can’t remember your own name, and you talk. You talk through it until you physically can’t.”

Dean threw his head back with as Sam pushed in him, hot and thick and perfect and everything Dean’s ever fantasized about. His legs were trembling as they bracketed Sam’s, hands braced on Sam’s broad chest. Sam’s cock was pressing against his prostate, and Dean knew it he shifted even the slightest, it’d be too much for him to handle. He swallowed, meeting Sam’s gleaming eyes. His brother was determined to break him, but Dean wasn’t going to let him. Not this easily.

“I don’t know what I should- _ah!_ T-Talk about- _nnnhh_ …” Dean gasped, lifting himself up and slowly lowering back down, his vision clouded with dots.

Sam gave a shallow thrust as Dean bounced on his cock once, eyes beautifully watery.

“Tell me everything, Dean. Tell me what it feels like; tell me what you fantasize about every time I catch you moaning in your sleep,” he pauses, his grip on Dean’s hips bruising. “Tell me or I’ll pull out and leave you here to jerk off in the car.”

“Y-You wouldn’t, p-please, don’t stop!” Sam has turned him to a _begging_ mess, and it’s past the point of no return from now on. Dean rolled his hips, whimpering and tugging at his nipples. “I-I think a-about you in-in a suit, tying my hands together with your- _fuck_ tie. ‘M on my hands and- _angh_ knees and you’re fucking me so- _unggh_ hard. Talkin’ dirty to me to bring me over the e-edge but y-you never let me come until I’m… oh God… crying for release,” Dean babbled, a pink blush flushed on his face, eyes closed, riding Sam slightly faster.

Sam groaned, the mental image Dean created going straight to his dick. He didn’t even need to tell Dean to keep talking; the words kept spilling out of Dean’s lips anyway

“I…I - _uh_  can feel you, right here,” Dean whimpered, rubbing at a spot just below his navel. “Y-you’re s- _aah_ so deep, Sammy, ‘m so f-fucking full… It’s good, s’good. Don’t wanna stop, c-can’t stop. Want to - _shit_ \- gotta feel you come in me, make me yours…” Dean whimpered out, moaning low in his throat. Sam groaned, the hands on his hips shifting to spread Dean’s cheeks further.

With that, Dean collapses, falling backwards onto Sam’s legs, his back arched and head thrown back. Sam can hear Dean whimpering softly, soon enough moaning uncontrollably when Sam thrusts up hard to match Dean’s thrusts.

“P-Please… oh God, Sammy, please-!”

Sam gathers Dean into his arms and sits up, so Dean is sitting in his lap, limp and beautiful, Sam lapping and sucking at Dean’s sensitive nipples, driving deeper and deeper with every thrust.

“Come for me, Dean,” Sam whispered into Dean’s ear, rocking Dean down on his cock.

Dean screams out at the new assault and the new angle is hitting his prostate dead on with every thrust, his voice high pitched and needy. His second orgasm hits him and he gasps out, his whole body tensing and clenching around Sam as he sobs through his release. His body jerks and thick spurts of come splashing between them and the only sounds Dean’s capable of making are little ‘ _uh uh uh’s_ ” and Sam’s name.

Sam groans, his voice changing into a low cry and he grips tightly at Dean’s back, eyes screwed shut as Dean milks him into his orgasm. He flips them over, ramming harshly into Dean through the waves of his release until his arms tremble and he collapses on Dean.

“Oof! Mm, Sammy. You’re too heavy,” Dean groans, trying to shove Sam off of him. Sam grunts, burying his head in the crook of Dean’s neck and inhaling deeply.

“Mm, I love you, Dean,” Sam mumbles, sleepy and content.

“We’re gonna have to talk about this tomorrow, you know,” Dean sighs, treading his fingers in Sam’s hair. Sam just hums happily, softly rubbing circles into Dean’s tender hips. As they’re drifting off, Dean grins.

“I love you too, Sammy.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first chapter of four. The second chapter should be up sometime this week. There's no actual sex till chapter 3 so please be patient :).


End file.
